Shame On Me
by LuckyDucky20
Summary: Mulder and his thoughts. Thoughts that he shouldn't be having about his partner.


A/N: Songs are often my inspiration. This is just a little story that I thought of because of a Ryan Cabrera song called "Shame On Me." Enjoy :)

_I've always paid attention to your point of view  
But now I wanna focus on the rest of you  
Shame on me, wanting you  
The way I fantasize about  
What I'd give, what I'd do  
I just wanna work you out  
Times like this  
I'm so glad that you can't read my mind  
Shame on me another time_

* * *

Mulder sat at his desk digging through his piles of paperwork. He sighed and sat back in his chair. He threw a pencil at the ceiling and put his feet up on his desk. His mind seemed to be off in outer space with those aliens he likes to chase.

"Mulder," Scully broke into his thoughts.

"Hmm?" he asked, turning towards her.

"That paperwork isn't going to do itself," she told him, smiling

_God, she has a beautiful smile. _

"Uh, I know. I'm just taking a break," he replied.

"You haven't even started yet!" Scully laughed at him.

_Beautiful laugh too._

Scully put the autopsy report that she was working on down and walked over to his desk.

"Give me some of those, and I'll help you," she offered.

"Scully, you have your own work to do. Plus, it's almost time to go home. Get your work done so you can go. I'll just stay late. Don't worry about it," he told her.

She sighed. "Well, how about you bring some of that over to my place tonight, and I'll help you. Then, at least, you won't have to stay here. I'll order a pizza..." She always used food to tempt him. Little did she know that she didn't have to!

_I would absolutely LOVE to come over to your place tonight... Just the two of us... alone._ He mentally scolded himself for thinking about his partner in such a way.

He smiled. "Are you sure?"

"Of course! I'll expect you around 7?"

"7 it is! Thanks, Scully, I can always count on you," he told her sincerely.

Mulder watched her walk back to her desk.

_I wish she had something that she had to pick up off the floor,_ he thought, staring at her ass.

Scully quickly finished her own paperwork, did some of Mulder's, and grabbed her coat to head out the door.

"Oh, Mulder, do you want sausage or pepperoni this time?"

"Sausage," he replied. "See you at 7!"

She smiled and walked out the door.

_I hate to see you leave, but I love to watch you walk away!_ He laughed at himself for such a ridiculous, but true, thought.

***

Mulder arrived early. He knocked on Scully's door. He waited for a bit, knocked again, and when there was no answer he let himself in. He closed the door behind himself.

"Hello?" he called. "Scully?"

Mulder realized that the shower was running. He could hear her quietly singing to herself. He chuckled and made his way into the kitchen. He was pleasantly surprised to find a case of beer in the refrigerator. He popped the top off of a bottle and sat down on the couch to wait for either Scully or the pizza.

He heard the bathroom door open and thought it would be best to let her know of his presence.

"Scully," he called to her, "just want you to know that I'm already here. So, don't run around naked, unless you want to..."

_God knows, I want you to..._

He could hear her laugh from the bathroom. "Thanks for the warning!" she called back to him. "You could have gotten an unwelcome peep show!"

"I wouldn't say unwelcome-"

_Shit! Did I actually say that out loud!?!_

Luckily, Scully just laughed again. "Well, maybe you shouldn't have warned me, then," she said coming into the sitting room, wrapped in a towel. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

She walked over to her purse and pulled out her wallet. "Here," she said, handing him the wallet, "could you pay the pizza guy if he gets here before I get dressed?"

"Oh, don't worry about it, Scully," he said, tossing her wallet back into her purse. "You're helping me. I'm paying."

She smiled. "Thanks, Mulder," she said, ruffling his hair with one hand. She then turned and headed into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

About 2 hours later, they were both sat on the floor with paperwork and a mostly empty pizza box spread out around them. Scully was telling Mulder about what she thought about one of the cases that they had completed. He was not listening. Instead, he was still thinking about how she looked in that towel earlier... and some other things involving her, as well.

"Mulder, have you been listening to a single word I've said?" she asked, throwing a file at him.

"Of course!" he lied.

"You just agreed to me wearing a leopard print spandex dress to work tomorrow," she informed him, holding back a laugh.

"Yeah, that's something that I would definitely agree to," he told her, smiling.

"Mulder! Well, I want to hear what you think about this case." Scully crossed her arms and waited.

"Okay, sorry, Scully. I wasn't paying attention," Mulder admitted.

"What's wrong, Mulder? You've been off in lala-land all week!"

"I don't want to talk about it, really," he told her, but what he really meant was 'I can't tell you!'

Scully snatched the beer bottle out of his hand. "If you want this back, you'll tell me where your mind has been," she enticed him.

"Scully! You can't just take a man's beer away. That's just not right!"

She took a big chug out of the bottle. "For every word that comes out of your mouth that is not an explanation, I will take a drink of your beer. Do you really want to risk it?" She raised her eyebrow, almost daring him to say something.

_I'm thinking about you._

"I- uh- I'm just stressed about work," he lied.

Scully studied him skeptically. Not believing him, she took another swig.

"Hey! I told you-" he stopped talking as she took yet another big gulp of his beer.

What was he doing? He remembered that he was a big brother for eight years, and that when someone is smaller than you, you can just take whatever you want back from them. Mulder quickly grabbed the bottle back from her and chugged what was left of it.

"Ha!" he said triumphantly.

Scully rolled her eyes at him. She smiled at him. "Okay, Mulder, you win. Can you focus now?"

"No, not really."

_You're still sitting there with that tight little t-shirt on... _

"Okay, maybe we do need a break_,_" she agreed. "What shall we do?"

_I have an idea..._

Mulder shrugged.

"You have to help me out, here! You're the genius. Come up with something!"

_I have... I'm just not willing to share it with you._

Mulder looked around her apartment. He spotted her CD player. "Okay. I got it. Let's dance," he said, getting to his feet and pulling her up with him.

"Dance? That's your plan?" she questioned.

"Yeah. And it's brilliant! We need to move around, and I need to focus. I think that my real problem is too much pent up energy. This will help," he explained.

"Okay," she agreed, laughing at him. "What do you want to dance to?"

"Journey's 'Don't Stop Believin' is always a good one," he suggested.

She laughed. "True!" She dug through her CDs and found her 'Journey's Greatest Hits' CD. She popped it into the CD player and cued it up to the song.

Mulder grabbed onto her waist with both hands, but she took his right hand in hers and made him dance normally.

"Are we in middle school?" he teased.

When the song ended, they thought of a few more non-Journey songs to dance to and proceeded to do so. By the end of their dancing break, they were laughing so hard that they had to flop down on the couch to get some air.

"Wonderful dancer," she told Mulder.

"I know," he smiled down at her. "You're not too bad yourself!"

She looked up into his eyes, her chest heaving to catch her breath. And then it happened. Mulder couldn't take it anymore, and he didn't care about the consequences.

He kissed her. Deeply and passionately. He could feel her lips move with his. That was a good sign. He pulled back to study her face. He needed to read her emotions.

Scully smiled at him. "Took you long enough," she simply said.

"Shame on me," he replied, smiling. He then kissed her again.


End file.
